For i have seen
by claudia1
Summary: In my own bitter experience I've learnt that humans cannot be trusted
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The characters from Mutant X and Time Force power rangers do not belong to me. Any other characters contained within this story belong to me.  
  
A new beginning  
  
"Where am I," Wes asked as he looked at Adam and his team from behind the force filed.  
  
"Your at our secret base Wes," Adam said  
  
"How do you know my name," Wes asked  
  
"We have been keeping an eye on you," Adam said  
  
"You've been spying on me," Wes asked. Wondering why he was not the least bit surprised  
  
"We have been watching you, keeping you safe," Adam said  
  
"Spying on me. If you wanted to keep me safe Adam all you had to do was speak to me and then you would have released I am more than capable of looking after my own safety," Wes said  
  
"We beloved it would be better for your safety if you had someone watching over you," Adam said  
  
"So I've had one of the mutant X team following me around for the last few weeks like some kind of a lost puppy," Wes said a little more harshly than he had intended to.  
  
"It was for your own safety," Jesse said  
  
"No it wasn't," Wes said with a said smile  
  
"Wes we believe that your mutant gift will be a asset to our team," Adam said  
  
"I don't have a mutant gift Adam," Wes said  
  
"Ah denial I remember that well," Emma said  
  
"If I was denial would I be so calm," Wes asked as he stopped pacing and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Yes you would. You shouldn't deny what you are Wes. Your mutant gift is a blessing," Jesse said  
  
"Don't you understand english kid? I do not have a mutant gift," Wes said  
  
"How can you stand there and deny what you are," Emma asked  
  
"Oh I haven't denied for a second what I am. You all just seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am one of these new mutant's," Wes said  
  
"So if your not a new mutant how would you explain these powers of yours," Adam asked  
  
"Ah that's part of who I am," Wes said  
  
"Just like new mutants, Jesse said  
  
"I am nothing like a new mutant," Wes said as he stood up.  
  
"How else would you explain these powers of yours," Emma asked  
  
"It's a part of my DNA," Wes said  
  
"A new mutants power is also part of their DNA," Jesse said  
  
"Jesse do you know what its like to be the last of your kind. To know that you are part of a world that has no idea what you are," Wes asked as he looked directly at Jesse  
  
"Yes I do. As new mutants we all share that," Jesse said  
  
"Your not the last of your kind Jesse. You have plenty of friends and other people that are exactly like you," Wes said as he stepped away from the force field.  
  
"What is your kind," Shalimar asked  
  
"It doesn't really concern you. The planet itself is no longer there," Wes said  
  
"So tell me Adam why have you brang me to this little base of yours," Wes asked  
  
"I want you join mutant X," Adam said  
  
"Adam do you treat everyone you ask to be part of your team like this," Wes asked as he held his up to the force field.  
  
"No, I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't harm anyone," Adam said  
  
"You honestly expect me to be part of this team when you treat me like a prisoner. Why should I trust you Adam, tell me why I should join a team that doesn't even trust me," Wes asked  
  
"To help others like you," Adam said.  
  
"Let the force filed down Adam and then I'll talk," Wes said  
  
"Shalimar drop the force filed," Adam said  
  
With a smile on his lips Wes came down the steps and walked towards Adam.  
  
"In my own bitter experience I have learnt that humans cannot be trusted. Why should I trust the people on your team Adam," Wes asked  
  
"You can trust us Wes," Jesse said  
  
"I know that you wouldn't harm me in anyway, but I find it hard to trust anyone. I have trusted other mutants before Adam and it has always ended badly," Wes said  
  
"How did you lose your trust," Emma asked  
  
"7 years ago when I was 15 years old my old flatmate turned me over to the Russians. For the next four years I was brutally tortured. My abilities were tested for days on end and it only got a whole lot worse when they discovered I wasn't human," Wes said  
  
"How did you escape," Adam asked in a gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Does it really matter? After four years I escaped and the Russians were very upset with the damage I left behind me," Wes said  
  
"Why are the Russians still looking for you after four years," Emma asked  
  
It's not the Russians who are looking for me. My old team-mates have been searching for me for the last two years," Wes said  
  
"Who are your old team mates," Adam asked. If he knew who Wes old teammates were he would be able to keep an eye on them.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wes said  
  
"Sure we will. I mean its not like the they're the time force rangers is it," Shalimar said with a feral grin  
  
"I was a member of the time force power rangers for two years," weds said  
  
"So why did ya leave," Shalimar asked  
  
"My adoptive father threatened to tell my team-mates the truth about my life," Wes said  
  
"Why didn't you tell them," Emma asked  
  
"I didn't want them to look at me with pity. My father would have used the pity and sympathy to his own advantage and I couldn't let that happen," Wes said  
  
"So you took the cowards way out and left," Jesse said not realising he had spoken out loud.  
  
Wes walked over to Jesse and lifted him up of the ground and flew five feet of the ground with him.  
  
"Don't think you have the right to judge me Jesse. All you know about me is what I have allowed you and your teammates to know. Do you honestly believe that I would run away from the rangers when so much was at stake with out a damn good reason? I left because it was the better option. When you even have an inkling as to what my life has been like than you can make your judgements," Wes said as he slowly floated back to the ground and let go of Jesse  
  
"Will join Mutant X," Shalimar asked in a light tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, but on one condition," Wes said  
  
"What would that be," Adam asked  
  
"No one outside of this team is to know that I'm an alien," Wes said  
  
"Welcome to the team Wes and do you have another name or is it just Wes," Adam asked  
  
"No its just Wes and Jesse I apologise for being a little rude, but there are certain parts of my life that I do not like to discuss," Wes said  
  
"Apology accepted and welcome to the team Wes, it's a pleasure to have someone like on board," Jesse said.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. for i have seen 2

Disclaimers: the characters are not mine

For I have seen 2

It had been a long week for Wes, every time he entered the room the silence was deafening.  Shalimar watched him constantly it was almost as if he was some sort of prey to her.  Emma had been sneaking glances at him.  Wes could always feel her at his mental shield starting to break though.  Adam was trying to get him to come down to the lab, but Wes didn't trust labs in any shape or form.  Jesse was constantly badgering him, always reminding him how lucky he was to be part of the mutant X team.  It was beginning to get on his nerves.  Then there was Brennan Mulwray the only person who Wes had been able to talk to.  Brennan had been the person he could talk to about the general things in life and when Wes felt the need to talk about his past Brennan would listen.

"Hey Wes shouldn't you be training," Jesse asked

"I've already trained," Wes, answered as he flew down the stairs and gently landed next to Jesse.

"Really I haven't seen you train in the week you have been here," Jesse said

"Would you like to test my reflexes," Wes asked                                                                           

"Sure it shouldn't be to hard to prove that you're not training and out of shape," jess said with a cocky smile.

Jess threw a punch at Wes but all it connected with was thin air.  A gentle tap on his shoulder caused Jesse to spin round

"How did you get there," Jesse asked

"I could say practice, but I'd be lying," Wes said

"Its impossible for a person to move that fast," Jesse said

"No it isn't.  So Jesse would you like to take another shot at me," Wes asked.

Wes was aware that Shalimar, Emma and Adam were watching him and Jesse.  Without answering Wes Jesse threw another punch at Wes.  

Wes caught Jesse's hand and gently held it in place.

"Could you let go of my hand," Jesse snapped

Wes let go of geese hand.  Weds knew what Jesse thought of him and Wes was also ware that if he had griped jess hand any harder he would have crushed all the bones in Jesse's hand.

"Wes," Adam said

"Adam what can I do for you," Wes asked innocently

"You could tell me where you were last night," Adam asked

"Why do you want to know," Wes asked

"Last night the GSA was broken into their database was destroyed and several mutants went missing," Adam said

"Why would I know anything about that," Wes asked as he walked down the steps with Jesse and went to talk to Adam face to face

"You were not here last night and you left your ring here as well," Shalimar said

"So I went out," Wes said

"Where you involved in the GSA incident," Adam demanded

"Well if it means that much to you, yes I was and don't look at me like that Adam.  The information on the database was destroyed, but I also made a copy of the database and Eckhart's private database.  As for the new mutants they are in a safe house," Wes said

"Where are the new mutants," Adam asked

"I took them across the border.  They all have new identities and all records of their previous existence have been deleted," Wes said

"How dare you endanger mutant X like this.  I never gave you any such orders to carry out such a dangerous mission," Adam said.  

Adam was secretly impressed that Wes had managed to pull of such a completed mission and he also wondered how one individual had managed to cause such damage to the GSA.

"I didn't ask for your permission," Wes said

"Are the new mutants safe," Shalimar asked

"All of them are perfectly fine," Wes said

"How did you manage to carry out such a dangerous mission by yourself," Adam asked

"Planning.  Fro the last two years I have been planning this mission and it nearly all went pear shaped because you brang me to this base," Wes said 

"You could have left some clues behind," Jesse said.

"I would not be so careless after two years of planning this mission.  Do you honestly believe that I would endanger new mutants for my own selfish needs," Wes asked

"Did you leave any clues behind," Adam said ignoring the glaring look he was receiving from Wes.

"I can't believe you don't trust me enough to believe what I am saying," Wes said

"Its not that we don't trust you Wes.  We need to know if you left anything incriminating behind," Emma said

"I left no clues behind," Wes said 

"Are you sure," Jesse asked

"Yes," Wes said though gritted teeth.

"Wes we don't mean to question your actions so much, but you have to realise that you are now part of a team," Adam said as he reached out to lay a reassuring hand on Wes shoulder.  

As Adam was reaching out to lay a reassuring hand on Wes shoulder, Wes moved faster than the eye could see.  By the time Adams hand had come to a stop, Adam found that he was touching nothing but air.

"Don't touch me again," Wes said from his position 15 foot away from Adam.

"How did you get over there," Shalimar asked

"Hey how's it hanging," Brennan asked 

"I'm being given the 20 question routine.  They seem to think that my little outing last night was wrong," Wes said

"Wes they are only concerned for you safety," Brennan said

"I can't trust people who question my every movement," Wes said

"Wes we have not been questioning you.  We are just concerned for your safety," Adam said

"Don't stand there and lie to me Adam.  When I joined Mutant X I honestly thought you would be the first humans I could trust in years, but all you have done is question my motives for being here," Wes said

"We don't mean to question you Wes.  We just want to know more about our new team member," Emma said

"Bullshit.  Since the day I've been here I've had to put up with Jesse going on about the joys of being a part of mutant X team.  Shalimar looks at me like I'm something she wiped of the bottom of her shoe.  Adam you are always trying to get me into that lab of yours.  After seven brutal years with the Russians I never want to see the inside of a lab again.  Then there's Emma," Wes said in a barely contained tone of disgust

"What about Emma," Shalimar asked

"Since day one she has been trying to break though my mental shields.  Why is it so important for you to know what inside," Wes asked

"I need to know what your intention are towards this team," Emma said

"No you don't.  There is a part of you that can't stand the fact that you can't read my mind.  You think it's a right to know what I feel and to see what I have seen.  Hell if I let you though my mental shields you wouldn't be prepared for what you see," Wes said 

"Emma is this true," Adam asked

"I was only doing it for the good of the team, Emma said

"If you're so desperate to know Emma I could show you," Wes said

"Why would you show me," Emma asked

It would stop your constant badgering.  Do you have any idea what it is like to have someone constantly try to read your mind?  Its like someone is constantly knocking at a door and they won't stop.  I would let you have a brief glimpse Emma just to stop you knocking at the door," Wes said

"Wes you don't have to do this," Brennan said

"I know," Wes said

Quicker than the human eye could see Wes was at Emma's side.  

"Take my hand Emma," Wes said

"I thought you were going to let me read your mind.  Why do I have to hold your hand to do that," Emma asked

"Well if you really want to we can do this the human way," Wes said.

Wes reached with his finger and briefly touched Emma's forehead.  He then gently sat Emma down on the ground and stood next to her.

_After a few moments Emma found herself standing in an old fashioned lab._

_"Where am I," Emma asked_

_"Your where you wanted to be.  This is my past Emma.  This is what you were so desperate to see for the good of the team," Wes answered_

_"What is this place," Emma asked_

_"This is where I spent seven years of life.  Just allow yourself to watch the memory," Wes said_

_The teenage Wes was sitting on the ceiling trying to curl him self into the tightest ball imaginable.   He knew that if he was really quiet he could escape the Russians experiments for just one day or even just a few hours. The door to the lab opened and in walked a burly guard with a doctor._

_"Now come on down from there Wesley.  You don't want me to get Norman to get you down from the ceiling.  You do know how rough he can be don't you," The doctor said in a menacing tone of voice_

_"I don't want to come down.  I like it up here," Wes said defiantly_

_"Ah Wesley you know I don't like it when you get like this.  Norman get the boy down," the doctor said_

_Norman reached up with his tall muscular arms and pulled Wes off the ceiling.  Once Norman had put Wesley back down on the floor he punched him across the face, causing his nose to break and blood to pour down his face.  _

_"You should know by now not to get Norman angry.  You know he is when you act up like this.  Norman why don't you go and clean yourself up.  I can deal with the kid by myself," the doctor said_

_Wordlessly Norman left the small room _

_"Now Wesley what am I going to with you," the doctor asked._

_"You could let me leave," Wesley said_

_"Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?  You are the answer to my prayers boy," the doctor said_

_Wesley stood up and looked the doctor in the eye and said coolly; "Let me go before I kill you."_

_"How can a boy like you hurt me," the doctor asked_

_"You don't have the jewel with you today," Wesley said_

_"How did you know that," the doctor asked_

_"My nose is already healing itself and Norman left a little bit more quickly than he usually does.  So I'm going to ask you again let me go or I will kill you," Wes said._

_"Don't make me laugh you haven't got the backbone to kill me.  You are a weak willed boy," the doctor said_

_"Are you so sure that after seven years I won't kill you for all the things you have done to me," Wesley asked_

_"Yes," the doctor nervously._

"Wrong fucking answer," Wesley said          

_Faster than the human eye could see Wesley was at the doctors side.  He took hold of the doctor's head, gave it a quick twist and broke the doctors neck.  Killing him instantly. Wesley just let the doctors body slide to the floor.  Opening the door Wesley ran out of the lab and made his bid for freedom._

Emma's eyes snapped open and she let out a gasp.  Shalimar quickly helped Emma get back on her feet.

"Emma what happened," Jesse asked

"You killed someone," Emma said totally ignoring Jesse's question

"I didn't just kill someone Emma," Wesley said

"You took another life," Emma said 

"Am I supposed to be sorry for that?  Do you honestly expect me to feel any guilt for what I did." Wes asked

"Yes.  You took a life Wes.  It doesn't matter what that doctor did to you," Emma said

"Emma you only saw the sunshine part of seven years in that lab.  Do you really think I would kill someone just for breaking my nose and being really mean to me.  It took a lot more for that to happen before I finally snapped.  If I didn't kill him Emma I would still be in that lab.  Nobody knew where I was for those seven years Emma.  When I finally saw my chance to leave I grabbed hold of it," Wes said as he started to walk up the walls of the sanctuary.  Once he was on the ceiling he sat down.

"Is all this true.  Did you take another person's life," Jesse asked staring up at where Wes was now sitting

"Yes its is." Wes answered

"Was it more than one person," Adam asked

Walking back down from the ceiling Wes said; "Does it really matter Adam.  Do you really want to know all about my past," Wes asked

"Yes," Adam said

"I've killed several nasty mutant monsters in the time I spent with the time force rangers.  I have also killed a few humans and that was only when I escaped from the lab and they tried to stop me.  So do you still want me to be a part of this team or do you want me to leave," Wes asked

"I still want you to be a part of mutant x, but I think you should go on a vacation," Adam said

"You want me out of the way.  You want to find out more about my past.  There is a part of you that thinks I might kill a member of mutant x.  Well perhaps you are right Adam.  I can leave this team and go back Silver Hills," Wes said

"I want you to take Brennan with you," Adam said

"Adam I can handle Silver Hills by myself," Wes said.  Wes was pleased that Adam still cared for his safety.

"You and me in Silver Hills.   You could introduce me to your other half," Brennan said with a chuckle.

"He would like to meet you," Wes said.

"Well lets get going shall we," Brennan said.


End file.
